


Christmas Eve Tragedy

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [BASED ON TRUE STORY] Pada malam natal, ada sebuah kejadian yang tak disangka oleh Keluarga Uzumaki. Rumah mereka kebakaran tetapi, ada sebuah kejadian yang lebih mengejutkan dan berhasil mengubah hidup mereka. Malam itu, menjadi malam natal terkelam bagi Keluarga Uzumaki.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Eve Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto / Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. This story was inspired by Sodder Children Dissapearance on December 24, 1945.

**_Sapporo, 24 Desember 1945_ **

Malam natal sebentar lagi tiba, salju telah turun dan memenuhi isi Kota Sapporo. Di sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di tengah pedesaan, tampak sebuah keluarga yang sungguh ceria menyambut tibanya Hari Natal. Suasana rumah saat itu begitu hangat dan ceria, pohon cemara dengan dekorasi menawan tengah berdiri tegak, ornamen-ornamen natal tampak terpasang di seluruh sisi rumah, dan tak lupa dengan lagu gereja _Noel Noel_ yang terus terlantun.

Rumah tersebut adalah rumah Keluarga Uzumaki, salah satu keluarga _blaster_ Italia-Jepang yang kebetulan tinggal di Desa tersebut. Terlihat di dalam, keluarga tersebut tampak antusias dan ceria dalam menyambut datangnya Hari Natal. Hinata Uzumaki—ibu sekaligus istri di dalam rumah tersebut—tampak asyik memanggang kue-kue Natal yang siap disajikan keesokan harinya. Sementara itu, Naruto Uzumaki—sang suami—tengah sibuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan. Begitu juga dengan sang anak yang berusia 7 dan 2 tahun—Boruto dan Himawari—yang tengah asyik bermain di bawah pohon Natal.

“Boruto, Himawari... bantu _Mommy_ siapkan kue, yuk!” seru Hinata kepada kedua putra dan putrinya yang masih asyik bermain.

“Baik, _Mom_!” seru Boruto, dan kedua kakak beradik itu pun berlari riang menuju dapur.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku kedua anaknya yang tampak ceria. Saat Hinata dan kedua anaknya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan kue, suara lonceng rumah pun berbunyi—tanda ada seorang tamu ingin memasuki rumah mereka.

“Tunggu sebentar!” seru Hinata dari dalam rumah.

Hinata pun melepaskan _mitten_ yang berada di tangannya, seraya berlari keluar rumah. Saat Hinata telah berada di depan pintu, wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu pun mengernyit saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana. Di sana berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tegap, berambut panjang tajam, bermata hitam, memakai mantel hitam panjang, serta memakai topi yang serupa topi _cowboy._

“Anda siapa?” tanya Hinata kebingungan.

Pria itu tersenyum sambil menjawab, “Saya Madara, agen dari asuransi Uchiha. Bisakah saya bertemu suami anda?”

Hinata menghela napas, seraya berjalan ke dalam dan memanggil suaminya.

“Narutoo!”

Naruto yang dipanggil Hinata pun, menghentikan pekerjaannya seraya menoleh ke arah sang istri dengan tatapan ‘ada apa memanggilku?’

“Di depan ada agen asuransi yang ingin bertemu denganmu,” jawab Hinata seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Naruto.

“Agen asuransi? Untuk apa?” tanya Naruto bingung sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya, menghela napas, dan menjawab, “Aku tak tahu.”

...

“Apa kedatangan anda kemari?” tanya Naruto to the point.

Agen asuransi itu pun tersenyum tipis, sambil menyerahkan sebuah brosur ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang kebingungan, hanya mengambil brosur tersebut sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

“Sebelumnya, perkenalkan saya Madara dari asuransi Uchiha—“

“Tidak usah pakai perkenalan, langsung ke intinya saja,” ujar Naruto memotong perkenalan Madara.

Madara tersenyum tipis lalu, berkata, “Begini, Pak... saya ingin menawarkan Bapak untuk join asuransi bersama kami. Keuntungannya banyak loh Pak, anda bisa mendapatkan jaminan kesehatan, jaminan pendidikan, jaminan kecelakaan, jaminan perjalanan, hingga jaminan kematian. Semua itu anda bisa dapat hanya dengan 4.700 yen tanpa harus membayar premi. Bapak harus mendaftar asuransi ini!”

Mendengar tawaran dari Madara, Naruto hanya terkekeh sambil mengembalikan brosur tersebut. Tentu saja, siapa pula orang yang mau menerima tawaran asuransi—yang bahkan—iklannya pun tidak pernah muncul di media kabar. Tentu semua orang pasti tidak ingin ditipu, termasuk Naruto yang dengan terang-terangan menolak asuransi tak jelas tersebut.

“Saya menolaknya, Pak. Asuransi anda bukanlah asuransi yang terkenal, bagaimana mungkin saya harus menerimanya? Lebih baik anda pulang saja daripada seperti ini, lihat di luar sana hujan salju semakin lebat,” tolak Naruto secara _to the point_ dan langsung membuat Madara tersinggung,hingga menatap pria itu sinis.

Sesaat kemudian, Madara pun tertawa—dengan tawa bak seorang setan—hingga suara tawanya menggema sampai ke dalam. Boruto dan Himawari yang sedang membuat kue, saling bertatapan bingung dan mulai bertanya kepada ibunya.

“Ma, itu siapa yang tertawa? Seram sekali,” tanya Boruto yang sedikit ketakutan.

Hinata pun tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus surai kuning milik putranya.

“Tak ada siapa-siapa, sayang.”

Sementara itu di depan rumah, Naruto langsung mengeryitkan keningnya usai mendengar Madara yang tertawa seperti itu.

“Kenapa kau tertawa?” tanya Naruto kebingungan.

Madara menatap Naruto dengan senyuman licik sambil berseru,

“KAU AKAN MERASAKAN AKIBATNYA AKIBAT MENOLAK TAWARANKU. KELUARGAMU AKAN HANCUR, RUMAHMU AKAN TERBAKAR MALAM INI, DAN ANAK-ANAKMU KUJAMIN AKAN MATI.”

Gertakan Madara hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Naruto, pria itu sungguh tak takut dengan apa yang agen asuransi itu katakan. Sebaliknya, Naruto hanya menganggap bahwa seruan tersebut hanyalah sebatas penghiburan diri setelah tawaran asuransinya ditolak.

“Kuyakin itu tidak akan terjadi!” jawab Naruto tegas sambil menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sekali bantingan.

Madara yang mendengar hal tersebut pun, tersenyum licik dan menatap rumah Naruto dengan pandangan sinis.

“Lihat saja nanti, sebentar lagi kau akan menangis dan meraung seperti bayi.”

...

Malam telah tiba menghampiri, sudah waktunya bagi Keluarga Uzumaki untuk tertidur karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Namun karena antusiasme dalam menyambut Hari Natal, anak-anak Uzumaki masih belum tertidur. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis, saat melihat Boruto dan Himawari yang masih bermain di depan pohon natal. Dengan senyum keibuan, Hinata pun berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Boruto, Hima,” panggil Hinata lembut.

Boruto dan Himawari pun menoleh ke arah Hinata, sepertinya mereka tahu kalau Hinata akan menyuruh mereka untuk tidur.

“Ayo sudah malam, cepat tidur,” ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berkacak pinggang.

“Baik, _Mom_!” seru mereka ceria sambil berlari menuju lantai atas—tempat kamar mereka berada.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil usai melihat tingkah laku kedua putra dan putrinya yang selalu ceria.

“Mereka itu,” gumam Hinata sambil membereskan tempat kado yang mulai berantakan.

Hinata pun menoleh ke atas dan mengernyit—saat melihat kamar kedua anaknya masih menyala.

“Tumben, biasanya mereka lebih suka tidur saat lampu dimatikan.” Tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata pun mengangkat bahunya sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan Naruto.

...

Di kamar Naruto dan Hinata, tampak kedua pasangan suami-istri tersebut masih belum tertidur—meski waktu telah menunjukkan hampir dini hari. Naruto masih fokus membaca koran, sementara Hinata tengah sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan jeruk lemon. Naruto pun menutup korannya, sambil menatap sang istri yang masih sibuk mempercantik diri.

“ _Darling_ ,” panggil Naruto mesra sambil tersenyum.

“Ada apa?” tanya Hinata sambil merangkak, menangkup pipi Naruto, dan mencium bibirnya.

“Bagaimana keadaan anak-anak?” tanya Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata.

“Baik, kok,” jawab Hinata sambil mengelus hidung Naruto.

Saat mereka tengah bermesraan, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara deringan telepon dari arah luar. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu pun, langsung beranjak dari posisinya yang masih menempel di tubuh Naruto.

“Sebentar ya, sayang... aku angkat telepon dulu,” pamit Hinata yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukkan dari Naruto.

Setelah berada di luar kamar, Hinata langsung mengangkat telepon tua tersebut. Namun saat Hinata mengangkatnya, ia mengernyit bingung saat mendengar suara seorang pria yang tengah tertawa.

“Hallo,” panggil Hinata dengan nada penekanan.

_“Ah iya, ha-hallo... apa ini dengan Keluarga Takamoto?”_

“Bukan, sepertinya anda salah sambung.”

_“Ah, baiklah... AHAHAHA.”_

Hinata segera menutup telepon, saat lagi-lagi ia mendengar pria di dalam telepon itu tertawa. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya, firasat Hinata mulai tidak enak pada waktu itu. Ia pun menoleh ke lantai atas, dan melihat lampu kamar kedua anaknya masih menyala.

‘Kenapa mereka belum mematikan lampu ya?’ batin Hinata yang mulai tidak enak perasaannya.

Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak yang menganggu, Hinata pun berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan langsung mengunci pintu. Setelah berada di dalam kamar, Naruto mengernyit saat melihat istrinya yang tampak seperti orang ketakutan.

“Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?” tanya Naruto bingung.

Hinata pun berusaha bersifat normal, seraya mematikan lampunya, dan mulai berbaring ke tempat tidurnya.

“Tidak apa-apa, ayo tidur,” ujar Hinata yang mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Naruto hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, ia pun mematikan lampu bacanya seraya memeluk Hinata dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat kedua pasangan suami-istri itu mulai tertidur, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras—bagaikan suara granat.

_BUUMMMM_

Naruto dan Hinata yang terkejut pun langsung terbangun.

“Hah? Apa itu?” tanya Hinata yang mulai ketakutan.

Naruto yang berusaha berpikir positif, hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Hinata dengan semakin erat.

“Sudahlah, mungkin itu barang yang terjatuh di gudang,” jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan ketakutan istrinya.

Hinata hanya menghela napas lega dan kembali tertidur, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

...

Hinata menggeliat dalam lelapnya, bau tak sedap seperti asap tampak memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Suasana kamar pada malam itu sangatlah pengap, jika dibayangkan sama saja seperti suasana neraka. Sangat panas, hingga air conditioner tua yang menggantung, tak sanggup menghilangkan rasa pengap dan panas yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Setelah membuka kedua matanya, Hinata membeliak terkejut usai melihat kepulan asap memenuhi kamarnya. Terkejut, Hinata pun berteriak dan membangunkan suaminya.

“NARUTO, NARUTO, BANGUN,” teriak Hinata panik.

Naruto pun terbangun dan terkejut saat mengetahui ruangan kamarnya telah dipenuhi oleh asap.

“Ya, Tuhan!” pekik Naruto terkejut.

Kedua pasangan suami-istri itu pun sama-sama beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk keluar dari kamar mereka. Setelah membuka pintu kamar, mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh api yang menjalar di tangga rumahnya. Bisa disimpulkan, bahwa pada malam itu rumah mereka tengah mengalami kebakaran.

“Ti-tidak mungkin,” ujar Hinata terkejut.

“Hinata, ayo kita lari!” perintah Naruto sambil memeluk erat istrinya.

“Tapi, anak-anak...”

Belum selesai Hinata berbicara, api di rumah mereka semakin berkobar dahsyat—membuat mereka mau tidak mau, harus cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah dan menyelamatkan diri mereka terlebih dahulu.

...

Dengan penuh perasaan panik, Hinata terlihat berlari menuju rumah salah satu tetangga mereka. Sementara Naruto sendiri, masih berada di area rumahnya untuk berusaha menyelamatkan Boruto dan Himawari.

“Ino- _chan_! Ino- _chan_!” teriak Hinata dengan penuh perasaan panik, di depan kediaman salah satu tetangganya.

Tak lama, seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pun keluar dari rumah tersebut dan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah berjingkrak panik.

“Astaga, Hinata- _chan_! Apa yang terjadi sampai kau panik begitu?”

Sambil terisak panik, Hinata pun menjawab, “Rumahku kebakaran, tolong bantu aku menghubungi pemadam kebakaran.”

Kedua mata Ino membeliak usai mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia pun menoleh ke arah rumah Keluarga Uzumaki dan terkejut saat melihat rumah tersebut telah dibakar oleh si jago merah.

“Astaga! Ayo masuk, Hinata- _chan_... akan aku hubungi pemadam kebakaran,” ujar Ino sambil merangkul Hinata dan membawanya masuk.

...

Usai menghubungi pemadam kebakaran melalui bantuan tetangganya, Hinata pun langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri sambil menangis.

“Naruto!” seru Hinata panik.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terlihat panik dan berjalan mendekati istrinya.

“Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau sudah menghubungi pemadam kebakaran?”

“Sudah, tapi mereka akan tiba sangat lama... sekitar 8 jam lagi,” ujar Hinata sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

“ASTAGA,” teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah Boruto dan Himawari dapat terselamatkan?” tanya Hinata khawatir.

Dengan lesu, Naruto menggeleng sambil menjawab, “Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tangga yang biasa kuletakkan di halaman depan rumah bisa hilang, serta truk mobilku yang juga hilang entah ke mana.”

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata pun menangis histeris. Mereka berdua hanya berpasrah saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang hampir lenyap dibakar si jago merah—dengan kedua buah hati mereka yang tak dapat diselamatkan. Hinata terus menangis, dengan Naruto yang memeluknya erat ‘tuk berusaha menenangkannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pemadam kebakaran pun datang dan mulai mengevakuasi rumah Keluarga Uzumaki. Namun semua itu tak berguna, karena pemadam kebakaran mulai datang di saat api sudah hampir padam dengan rumah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

...

Keesokan paginya, Hinata dan hanya mampu terdiam saat melihat para polisi dengan anjing pelacak mereka tengah melakukan investigasi. Setelah rumah mereka terbakar, Naruto dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk memanggil polisi agar rumah mereka—yang telah lenyap—dapat diinvestigasi. Selain untuk mengetahui keadaan Boruto dan Himawari yang sebenarnya, hal itu mereka lakukan agar mereka tahu apa penyebab kebakaran di rumah mereka.

“Kebakaran ini pasti direncanakan,” gumam Naruto dingin.

Hinata pun menatap suaminya sejenak sambil mengangguk.

“Selamat pagi, Tuan Naruto dan Nona Hinata... kami ingin memberitahu bahwa penyebab kebakaran di rumah ini adalah konslet arus listrik. Tak hanya itu, kami juga menyatakan bahwa anak anda berdua telah dinyatakan tewas,” ujar Polisi ber _name-tag_ Sasuke tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

Mendengar jawaban sang Polisi, membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya geram.

“Bagaimana mungkin? Kemarin saya sudah periksa, listrik saya baik-baik saja kok!” seru Naruto tak terima.

“Pak Polisi, mana tulang-belulang kedua anak kami? Bukankah tulang belulang manusia tidak dapat terbakar?” tanya Hinata dengan nada serius.

Polisi berambut _raven_ itu pun menjawab, “Maaf, tapi kami tidak menemukan tulang belulang anak anda.”

Mendengar jawaban Polisi tersebut, kedua mata Naruto dan Hinata pun membeliak.

“TIDAK MUNGKIN. AKU YAKIN MEREKA MASIH HIDUP,” teriak Naruto tak terima dan pria itu pun mulai menangis histeris.

Hari itu, menjadi Natal terkelam bagi Keluarga Uzumaki. Hari Natal yang seharusnya disambut oleh sukacita, justru disambut oleh bencana. Bukan hanya bencana, melainkan juga disambut oleh rasa kehilangan.

...

Dua puluh lima tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian kebakaran itu terjadi. Meskipun kejadian kebakaran itu telah berlalu dan kedua putra-putri mereka dinyatakan tewas, tetapi Naruto dan Hinata masih yakin kalau mereka masih hidup. Mereka terus melakukan pencarian, hingga menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyewa detektif ternama. Namun meskipun begitu, semuanya tetap percuma dan detektif yang mereka sewa selalu menghilang tanpa jejak usai melakukan investigasi.

Setelah kejadian hilangnya Boruto dan Himawari—dalam tragedi kebakaran itu, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto lalu mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki dari sebuah Panti Asuhan bernama Kawaki. Kehidupan baru mereka memang cukup bahagia, meskipun ada kalanya Naruto dan Hinata merasa hampa karena telah kehilangan buah hati mereka.

Di rumah baru mereka, tampak Naruto, Hinata, dan juga Kawaki yang tengah menonton televisi bersama di ruang tamu.

“ _Dad_ , _Mom_ , kapan kita berlibur bersama?” tanya Kawaki manja sambil bersandar di bahu Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil membelai surai tipis milik putra angkatnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, yang hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kawaki.

“Nanti ya, sayang... saat kita telah mendapatkan uang yang cukup,” jawab Naruto dengan penuh pengertian.

Saat keluarga tersebut tengah melakukan kebersamaan, tiba-tiba saja ada suara lonceng rumah berbunyi. Penasaran, Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan bersama untuk keluar rumah—guna mengetahui siapa yang tengah mengunjungi rumah mereka pada hari itu. Usai membuka pintu rumah mereka, Naruto dan Hinata menatap bingung pada seorang kurir surat.

“Distrik Aoi nomor 3, benar begitu?” tanya Sang Kurir memastikan.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

“Saya ingin menyampaikan sebuah surat dari Seoul, Korea Selatan... ini dia suratnya, terima kasih,” ujar Sang Kurir sambil menyerahkan surat tersebut dan pergi.

Naruto menatap bingung pada sebuah surat yang berada di tangannya.

“Seingatku, kita tidak punya kerabat ataupun rekan bisnis dari Korea Selatan,” ujar Hinata bingung.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan karena rasa penasaran, ia pun mulai membuka surat tersebut. Kedua pasangan suami istri itu pun terkejut, saat ia melihat ada foto sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang, berambut jabrik, berkumis pipi 2, dengan tubuh tinggi bak remaja, serta sebuah kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya.

“Di-dia mirip Boruto,” ujar Hinata terbata saat melihat sosok pria di dalam figura tersebut yang mirip sekali dengan putra sulungnya, Boruto.

Dengan penuh penasaran, Naruto pun membalikkan isi foto tersebut dan terkejut usai mengetahui isi yang tertulis di sana.

_Hana no Hi to Watashi wa Tanoshii no Inochi, Kankoku de._

_S-san wa, daisuki dakara._

_124505._

**-TAMAT-**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Kisah Misteri Keluarga Sodder. Mohon maaf, apabila ada kesalahan kata dalam cerita ini. Selamat Hari Natal bagi yang merayakan dan tahun baru bagi semuanya, terima kasih. Bagi yang bisa memecahkan kode di dalam surat, bisa komen di bawah yaa ^^.


End file.
